1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cooking ranges and more particularly pertains to a new efficient cooking range system for maximizing the contact between the heating element of a cooking range and a cooking pot or pan being heated by the heating element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of cooking ranges is known in the prior art. More specifically, cooking ranges heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art cooking ranges include U.S. Pat. No. 5,226,409; U.S. Pat. No. 5,044,352; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,393; U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,218; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 357,610; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 248,208.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new efficient cooking range system. The inventive device includes a cooking range with a cook top having a cooking well therein. The cooking well has an interior base wall and an interior perimeter side wall upwardly extending around the interior base wall of the cooking well. An insulating layer is provided on the interior base wall and the interior perimeter side wall of the cooking well. A drop basin is provided in the cooking well. The drop basin has a bottom wall and a side wall upwardly extending around the bottom wall. A coiled heating element is provided in the cooking well beneath the bottom wall of the drop basin.
In these respects, the efficient cooking range system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of maximizing the contact between the heating element of a cooking range and a cooking pot or pan being heated by the heating element.